The Execution Paradox
by RichardRow
Summary: The most Badass and Humorous character you never heard is here in this crossover of Awesome proportions. VINCENT ANTONINO NERO is here as the one only EXECUTIONER, trapped in an world that is familiar at the same time unknown. He is pared up with Barry Allen to find W.T.F is going on. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader, welcome to my first of many stories and I hope you will enjoy.**

**(If you see spelling errors, mistakes or anything confusing my apologizes in advance but I hope you enjoy it)**

**To start things off lets say that Flash didn't just travel through Time but maybe Space too and was able to accidentally ran through my original character Executioner's world and while running through it, he crashes into him and which leads to Executioner being trapped with Flash in an alternative timeline. What inspired me to write this crossover, while I was watching Justice League Flashpoint Paradox, I thought about this crossover and here it is chapter 1**

**RichardRow "Okay let's talk about wait a minute WHAT ARE DOING YOU HERE?!"**

**Executioner: "What I can't introduce myself?"**

**RichardRow: "Your are post to be in the about what inspired me to write this crossover, while I was watching Justice League Flashpoint Paradox, I thought about what if flash ran so fast that he's wasn't just running through both space and time story, not introducing yourself. That's my job as the author and as your creator."**

**Flash: "Wait we're introducing ourselves"**

**RichardRow: "NO! Your are self-explanatory, If some says Flash think Flash. As my character very few people know about."**

**Executioner: "Okay true that you are my creator, remember you created a bad ass with guns(pulls out pistol, cocks it). Now may I introduce myself?"**

**RichardRow: "Okay man, chill (slowly backs up with Flash)."**

**Flash: "Wait, why am I backing up? I have superpowers; I can take him out or disarm in a second." (RichardRow smacks Flash)**

**RichardRow: 'Maybe he won't you shoot you but maybe me and you're post to be super-fast then why did you get hit by a man who has no superpowers." (gun fired)**

**Executioner: "GIRLS, GIRLS are you done now, anyway Hello my name is Executioner but my real name is Vincent Nero. Why I became hero is the world is f-up and all that crap blah, blah, blah. I'll more detailed in the story, you're probably wondering what I look like, let's say I looks like a combination of the actors Oliver Hudson and Adrien Brody (without the giant nose). And.. oh yeah personality wise I'm like that kid from "Catcher in the Rye" you know Holden. I come from the city of Prime as in something in its greatest state sorry not talking about Optimus here. Prime is quite the opposite, it's a combination of Boston and Detroit, the city was founded in its prime state and it was so great because of its harbor. Speaking of the harbor that's how got this equipment I have on which it's suit that looks like a combination of the blue beetle and the Redhood, it was some sort of military prototype suit. Scratch that I was able to modified a little to make it better, they helmet is able to scan anything and tells me everything about what I'm looking. Plus I gave it a paintjob I gave it a light blue color, why blue I'm not big in the whole black gothic thing or capes that made of fact that's right I'm too... what you mean I can say his name... Oh I can say it yet, nice.. well damn it. (*cough) BMAN (*Cough). Other things that are a part of my suit are for sure weapons, but I want to talk about the computer like system in my suit. I have buttons on my gloves I just need to press a certain combination and a certain thing will happen like EMPs, weapon-jamming, taser fist all that cool stuff that costs energy. Now to the fun part weapons a modified two-barrel shotgun on my right forearm and a modified chainsaw on my left where I can unlatched chain to warp a round enemies you can picture the rest. Personally I call it the Ash Williams combo, I'm holding a silenced black Glock-18 with extended mag and I also have an explosive Bowie knife. Yeah you heard me, I just need to press a button and shards of steel go flying, hit the button again they come back into place cause their all connect by fishing lines I know sounds a little stupid but there pretty tough that's what I call a knife. Now to something basic I have padding on the knuckle part of my glove that makes my punches a whole lot harder. Lastly I put all my weapons together in to a gauntlet that is able to put a hole in a concrete wall just touching it. It combines EVERYTHING I LIKE, Punching, Cutting and Shooting all into one. I don't know what to call it, either the What. The. F #ker. or For. The. Winner. you decide. Back to the harbor, after a few scandals were revealed it turned into pure CCCCCCCRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP. Unfortunately I'm related to a guy who was a part of the scandal, my great-grandfather Antonio Nero. To put even more insult to injury it's my middle name. yeah go ahead and say the full its BA but still The person who turned a city in to a a even worse version of Detroit is my middle name. Speaking of my family, MY FATHER JAMES! MY BROTHER JON! Are a part of f cking Mob, my father is a Tony Soprano like guy who is retired, and just to make it better guess who is following his footsteps, you guessed it. Every gang in the world somehow has a connection in this city, the mayor is an idiot who looks like Clinton, there is a big police department but almost everyone is corrupted. Sure there are few good one and best cop on the force John Marshall is the brother of a powerful gang lord named White Zombie. You know what I want to tell about my g*ddamn archenemy DE... you know what, never mind you're going to have too wait for the surprises. Now let's start this story that's sounds like something from Doctor Who. That's right I'm a Whovian so what's of it. Oh yeah expect more of theses breaking the 4th wall talks while reading and this story it's all from my perspective. YEAH..ME"**

**Flash: "Wait, Flashpoint is my thing; it should be from my prospective."**

**RichardRow: "Sorry, but my crossover, my character" (Gun fired)**

**Executioner: Shut... The... Fuck... up. and enjoy.**

You know when you have that dream you don't want to wake up from. Well, I wake and sitting in a desk, with a shirt and tie which trust me not at all a part of my casual attire. For crying out loud I look like Bigby Wolf. To make it better I feel like I've been hit by a freight train and confused as SHIT. So, yeah i don't know where the fuck I am. Then a random guy comes to me and says "Looks you back from the dead, Officer Nero look here we got a.."(When I hear officer I replied in a instant without letting the finish his sentence) I said; Hold on wait a, wait, a minute you're telling me I'm cop." The man then said "Huh? Yeah, look in your wallet." I checked and there it was a badge for some place called Central City. Now I'm more confused about WHERE THE FUCK I AM!

The man went on about a murder of a superhero named Elastic Chico. I turn my head and said "Who?!" he replied "You know he has the ability to elongate his body." Wonderful now there's a new place, new hero and I'm somehow a police officer what else has happened. Then I ask him "Do you know where Mr. Magnificent is?" He said "Who?" and he looked confused as me. Then I asked about other heroes like T.M., The Legionnaire, Jury, the American, The Patriot, Project W. and he begins looking more confuse after each name. Then I asked him" HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE EXECUTIONER?" He said "What have you and Officer Allen been drinking?" I'm sitting there just stunned I'm somewhere where I exist but no Executioner, what the hell is going on? I needed some air, now from confused to my mind going out of this world.

While outside wondering what was going on, I looked across the street, there was a electronics store will a bunch TVs at the window and the news was on. It said "Armageddon is upon us, while war wages between the Altantians and Amazons". While they're talking about this they showed clips of just some strange things, like warships coming out of the water, a minotaur like creature(yes I said minotaur I'm surprised as you) destroying a city. While I was watching the news I heard a guy yeah right behind me. I walked right over, then this older women helped him up. Then the man said in a confused voice "MOM?!" He sounded confused as me. The two continued talking I don't know why but I just listened to them. They were talking about that he promised her dinner because it was her birthday, but the man looked like he knew that it was her birthday but was stunned by seeing her. Then she thinks he's confused because of the war that's going on. While I was thinking to myself, I hear the man said "I'm the Flash" I look at him and I didn't realized until he said it, he's Barry Allen(how I know he's Flash, I read some comics here and there plus how many men do you meet that;s name is Barry Allen and have blonde hair). We're in the same position, he doesn't have his powers and I don't have my gear. But the real question why are we here?

I decided to talk to Barry and said "I believe you" he gave an odd look i just said "Yeah you heard me." Barry asked "Who are you and how do you know about Flash"'. I relied "My name is Vincent Nero, I'm... or was the Executioner just like you were Flash." Barry just said "Who?" (I'm going to get that a lot while I'm in God knows where, hell even if this is the same God) I just told him "Let's just say I'm in the same position as you and we need to figure something out and I don't have any ideas so the ball is in your court." Barry in a second came up with one and now we're going to Gotham. But first I needed some "equipment", I raid the SWAT locker, took some armor and made myself a downgraded version of my shotgun forearm (now I just a chainsaw for the other). I walked to my desk grabbed the revolver that was on it before I left the building everybody shared at me. Then a woman said "You look like you're ready for war." I just said "kind of, it's more for protection and consider this my early retirement." then I left the building. Barry was waiting outside in the car, he sees me he asked "Is that what you always look like?" I replied "very much less, now let's go to Gotham."

Before we went to Gotham, Barry wanted to make a stop first at CENTRAL CITY NEWS. when we got there I asked "Why are we stopping here? Are there others as confused as us." He looks at me and said "My wife works here." Then I started getting out of the car, Barry gives me a look and said"Huh? Are you going in wearing that?" I just replied "Calm your tits I'm not going in wearing this but would you open up the trunk so I put this always."

During ride up the elevator I decided to ask about his life to know about him about a man I've read about but would never thought that I would be talking to. If was a hardcore reader i would I know everything the guy but it's better to talk face to face. As Executioner I would be researching or stalking this man to know him from the inside out, plus this much different than anything that I've been a part of  
>I asked him " What's your wife's name?"<br>he said Iris West Allen or that's what I think it is?  
>I reply "Why do you say that?"<br>Barry said "Because where ever we are, some people's names are changed like a villain of my Captain Cold is now known as Citizen Cold and he's now a hero. But now I don't know what's going on my mother is alive, I have no powers and my wife could be married to anyone." (Barry stop for a moment he stared are me for a second then he spoke again.)"Speaking of who, who are you?"  
>I said "What do you mean?"<br>Barry said: 'I mean how you know who I am"  
>I replied "I'm a fan and a guy in the same goddamn situation as you. Hell, I'm still not sure how I got here."<br>Barry said "I'm not sure either, I woke up in my desk but when I saw Captain Cold being honored as a hero I knew something was wrong." I found funny, it was the same way i got into this place.

The elevator ride that was long as fuck was over, now we see if his wife remembers him. Barry pointed her out with a big smile on his face, she turned her and said "Oh My God, your here I thought they were going to make work all night." she started walking this way. I'll be honest, I'm not the romantic guy but I'm glad that's there is love in this world or in any world. I stopped thinking that when she was hugging me, Barry and I look at one another with a confused look on each other. Then I remembered seeing a ring on my desk, Oh My God, I'm fucking Married to Barry Allen's wife (My eyes widen). She kisses me on the cheek and she said "Katie just called and said that Nicole is sound asleep.". (my jaws drops) I have a kid and she then tells me "Vinnie I have wonderful news I'm PREGNANT" is echoes through my head (PREGNANT, PREGNANT, PREGNANT, Also my heart skips a beat or two). Barry looks like he's about to snap, no he snaps and security comes to calm him the fuck down. He mutters "I going to kill you, I'm going to kill you! My WIFE! MY LIFE!" I grabbed Barry, rushed out of there and went back to the elevator. Barry wanted to hit me, I pinned him to the wall and said "You think I want this, we need to get to Gotham ASAP to get this cleaned up. Okay? Then you can be with your wife." Barry was calmed down and said "Okay."

We got to Gotham, Barry was much more calmed down and while driving through it reminded me of home. Like there was a mugging down only, ally another, a few murder scenes here and there (just like home). Just like home since I had a gun I want to commit a drive-by, taking out as many pieces of scum there is with these six bullets, but I can't. Me and Barry needed find out what's going on and try to fix it. I asked Barry "So does Gotham always look like this?" Barry replied "I'm not down here a lot so that's the question you would have to ask bats." Which is the reason why... you know I don't even need to tell you all ready guessed it from the get go? When we arrived at Wayne manor it looks like it was it by a hurricane. The windows were all busted, it looks like it's been abandoned for ages and hell it looks like it's going to collapse at any moment Barry said "Leave the suit" I said " Fine but I'm taking the gun". When came inside the inside looks worse than the outside. Barry told me look for a button that is disguised as an ordinary object. We started to look around the place; Barry said to himself "If I was the James Bond of superheroes wear would my secret lair entrance be?" I turn to him and said "This is ridiculousness." l leaned back against a grandfather clock and there's our entrance (I love that cliché). We walk down the dark tunnel and find the cave which was total at the same time functional. I just said "Holy Shit!' it was impressive and out of nowhere Barry yells. I looked behind me and there he was, the Dark Knight himself. FUCK!


	2. Chapter 2: The bat

**Welcome to the second chapter of the epic crossover of Flash and Executioner in "The Execution Paradox". As of what of the last chapter our heroes find themselves in an odd world were one is an Alien and the other a Confused Native to a land he thought he knew. Strangest things have happened to them as one's living the life that the other had. Yet he finds his beloved lover is back from the dead with no explanation. Now our duo found themselves in the house of who they think is an ally but now we don't know anything except that who they been looking for is… "Not this again" (Executioner comes in)**

**Executioner: "Yes this again."**

**RichardRow: "No you get back there."**

**Executioner: "What do, you mean there. This is being read by people therefore they could be imagining anything. They can think we're on a stage, in a F#CKING castle, we could be anywhere."(Flash enters)**

**Flash: "He does a point, by the way so we can swear in the story but not in the intro"**

**Executioner: "Yeah what's the F#ck is with that?"**

**RichardRow: "Because I like to keep a clean intro but with you guys swearing I have to censor it."**

**Executioner: "The F ck. Oh I'm sorry the Freak!"**

**Flash: "That doesn't make sense when you're writing/ typing up a rated M story."**

**RichardRow: "Just go along with it, okay. Now you Vinnie go down there and fight Batman. Flash remember you just got attacked by Tho… I mean Batman. Now Allons-Y!"**

**Flash: "UHHHHHH?"**

**Executioner: "You know he's doesn't watch Doctor Who right?"**

**RichardRow: "I don't know that, I don't spend my days researching what he likes or dislikes. Yes I could research him by reading every comic but I'm not. I know I'm the author and I should know all that stuff but no I just focusing on the Flashpoint area. And heck I like throwing in references. One more thing maybe I just wanted to say something in a different language."**

**Executioner: "Okay calm yourself, jeez you can stop."**

**Flash: "Funny, coming from the guy who gave his life story."**

**RichardRow: "Enough, LET'S GO, that's what Allons-Y means."**

Okay, where we were, let's see Woke up in an another world check, team up with Flash check, find out I'm married to Flash's wife check, find out she Pregnant(it's still repeating in my head) check, go to Gotham, go to Wayne manor, open secret clock door cliché, check check check. Here we go fight batman (while I've been going through this check list I'm in head lock and Barry is on the floor with two broken fingers). His grip feels like a boa constricting me (seriously why do people always compare it to a snake, what compare to a nutcracker, okay never mind). I decided I had enough I grabbed him by the waist and threw over my shoulder. I was able to get a second of air just before he pounces me. He's on top of me whaling on me, the punches felt like bricks being poured on me. I was able to block a few and after the last one I was able to pull out my revolver and … he just took out of hands. I said "Seriously." well anyways I gave him a hard left hook and he was on the ground on his back. I took the opportunity to return the favor; I got on top of him and gave him everything I... (Okay let's pause for a moment, it's the only way I can describe a fight being taken place on the ground. I know what you were thinking, sick fuck, I should give you the bird. Wait a minute Shit, you can't see it okay then imagine a middle finger and there you go I mentally gave you a bird. Only From Vinnie Nero Everybody)

I yelled while beating the bat "Barry come over here and cuff him. BARRY!? BARRY!?" then I looked over and saw he was still on the floor holding his broken hand. Then I said "Goddamn-it Barry." that was a bad idea to call Barry while beating up the bat. He throws me off him and into the steps, luckily I was able to grab gun. Wait GUN!? WHEN DOES BATMAN CARRY A GUN?!(It wills all makes sense later one). I shot batman in the chest, it brought him down but I know he has to wearing some kind of body armor crap. I rushed upstairs and got to the car to put the much downgraded executioner suit. He bursts out of the window and said "You don't get it, this isn't a manor kid, it's an operating table and I'm the Surgeon."(Cheesy, Badass so I need to come back with something similar) I replied with "Oh yeah, I'm your goddamn Executioner." I pointed my make-shift forearm shotgun and *click* *click* *click*. (FUCK!)

To be honest with you that shotgun was my last chance, he has 9MM on his side, smoke bombs(hell they can just be regular bombs, I hope they're smoke) and of course the iconic batarangs that can slice through this riot gear,. I maybe making this sound hopeless but its not, during the fighting I was kind of studying at the same time. I noticed some opening every time he threw a punch, he seems to be more focused on bruising instead of being careful. Why I didn't counter act on the punches because its batman you try to fight back it hurts. I don't know why Barry was crying about! I know its two broken fingers but compare to fighting BATMAN, quit winding! Sorry about that, now we ran at each other, but he overpowered me and tackled me into the side of the car. I elbowed him in the back of his head a couple times and I tightened my grip around his head then lifted him and slammed him on the roof of the car. Looked like it didn't do anything, he recovered quickly and tried to kick me. I was able to grab his leg, threw him off the car, before he was able to fully stand up, I rushed at him, jumped into the air and delivered a Vincent Fucking Nero guaranteed Superman-Punch(If you don't know what that is look it up fucking immediately! not immediately, FUCKING immediately).

The fight started to act more like a boxing match with hooks, crosses and uppercuts everywhere. We were walking bloody corpses, my outfit looks like it's been through wood clipper as for his looks like he's been in a lion's den. I yelled to him "Give up?" He responses with " Barely even started."(HE LIES as his heavy breathing speaks the truth!) I reply with "Neither have I" (Okay that's a lie I need a breather.). Every time he threw a right punch, I dodge it and target his side. I kept on doing this until he showed that he was in pain. After while he finally did, he's holding his side, now it's time to finish this. I know he was the reason why where here in Gotham but turns out the caped crusader is a villain in this world, its sad but this world doesn't need another villain. As I was going to deliver the final blow, turn's out he was faking it and he caught my punch then put in arm-lock. As I was trying to get out of it I notice the shotgun was jammed because there a screw loose(Out of everything it's one, just one screw that could of ended this awhile ago). I was able to over-power him but he still had the hold on, I fixed the gun but I couldn't shoot him, I needed to get out. I lifted him up and planted him to the ground, we were both laying there, trying desperately to get up. Feel like hell but I don't know how we're both breathing or wait a minute...WHAT THE HELL he's getting up, as I'm still lying here... okay enough with this I need to act fast before he puts the 9MM. As I'm getting up I feel it fight or flight mode; Adrenaline; its such an odd finding, excitement, anxiety, fear, all at once. I rushed at him, I punched him the face then I ripped the belt off. I was going to back elbowed him but at the same time he hits me in the back of my head, I caught my balance, aimed the shot gun and fired it into his chest.

Don't worry you batman he's still breathing, he's has to be wear some body armor under his suit. I picked up the 9MM, walked over to the damaged knight I stood over him hold the pistol in my left hand and the shotgun in my right, shoot aim AND... oh yeah Barry came out and yelled"STOP!". I said "Barry, it's not the time I'm going to take care of our problem."

Barry yelled "Wait I ne.."(I interrupted him)

"Barry?! You know how long it took me to take him down?"(depending how fast you read)

Barry replied "I know but" ? (I interrupted him again)

"Barry, I'M IN PAIN, I know you broke two fingers I'm sorry for you but I took a beating from batman."

Barry said "I..." (I interrup... no I yelled at with with furious anger)

" I TOOK A BEATING FROM BATMAN! Barry as you were crying like a bitch, I was getting and giving an ass-whooping. Like I said I'm in pain, every part of my body even my unmentionables feel mutilated, hell I thick my dick is bleeding. I guess we will find out after I kill this motherfucker."

Barry yelled "That's the thing it's not Bruce, its his father Thomas."

I looked at Barry with a confused look.. for a second and stared back at the crippled bat but he wasn't here. I turned around and there he was, I said "go fuck yourself" because I knew what was going to happen next a kick to the head. Before passing out I heard Thomas say "Sorry to knock out you friend he was getting too aggressive." Then Barry said "Its fine, to be honest with you, I just met the guy and he's crazy." Before I passed out I muttered "I want a rematch."


End file.
